Cladding is commonly fastened to a metal frame by means of screws because of the ability of screws to firmly grip within the metal frame. Screws of the self-drilling type are generally used because of their convenience, but they are relatively expensive. Nails have not been thought to be appropriate for securing cladding to a metal frame because of their relatively low pull-out resistance when driven through a hard material.